


Worth It

by SmokeMonsterSyd



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeMonsterSyd/pseuds/SmokeMonsterSyd
Summary: Jane...really likes Maura in those scrubs. Post season 7





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I got a dialogue prompt a long time ago, and this is the result. Who doesn't love Maura in those black scrubs???

There are times when drooling over your significant other is appropriate, and then there is right now. 

 

But damn, if those black scrubs don't do it for you. 

 

The murder came in last night, waking you up from your sound slumber, reluctantly pulling you away from her embrace to answer your respective phones. Maura figured she should get to work right away, heading to the lab to start the autopsy and sending you home alone. While you were happy to be getting back to sleep, you didn't like that it was without your own personal heating pad.

 

Now, standing in the doorway, seeing Maura's fine ass in those black scrubs...totally worth it. 

 

She's not doing anything particularly sexy, just standing over the body and writing some notes on her clipboard, but you are entranced. She taps her foot lightly on the floor, humming a little to a song on the radio in the background. Her hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail, her regal neck standing out against the black. You know what's under those scrubs, and that realization makes you insanely happy. 

 

You try to be as quiet as you can, swaggering your way up behind her, to take her by surprise. You want to reach out, touch her, feel her hips, something you've held back from doing so many years, and do so now without fear. 

 

Your hands go around her hips, and the little gasp of surprise, and then pleasure from Maura's mouth is somehow so erotic. 

 

“Jane, you scared me,” she says, but there is a smile in her voice.

 

“Sorry,” you murmur and hug her close.

 

“That's okay. I was about to text you anyway,” she says. 

 

“Ooo, what for? Canoodling in your office?”

 

Maura laughs. “No, I have a cause of death.”

 

“Okay, hit me.”

 

“Why would I want to hit you?”

 

You sigh, but you’re not actually upset. “It was an expression, Maura. See? This is why we can't have nice things.”

 

“We have plenty of nice things--”

 

“Okay, now you're just screwing with me.”

 

Maura laughs and turns around in your arms. She's smiling, so happy to see you after the long morning she's had. There were so many times throughout the years when you had wanted to do this, to hold Maura whenever you felt like it, to see that smile beaming just for you. It's odd but at the same time it feels so natural, like this was always supposed to happen. The two of you were always supposed to become more than friends. 

 

“So, cause of death, come on Dr. Isles, I don't have all day,” you fake whine.

 

Maura shakes her head and gives you a look before responding. “GSW to the thigh, he bled out.”

 

“Hmm...okay.”

 

“Was that not what you were expecting?”

 

You smile. “No, I'm pretending to be interested, when the only reason I came down here was to see you.”

 

Maura blushes as her smile goes even wider. “Really?”

 

“Is that so hard to believe?”

 

“No, it's just...you're always up to business when you come down here.”

 

“It's...down to business.”

 

“Right,” she nods, “I knew that.”

 

You lean in and kiss her on the nose. You can't go more than a few minutes in Maura's presence without kissing her in some way, you're actually surprised you waited this long. 

 

“What was that for?” Maura asks. 

 

“You're adorable.”

 

Maura just grins in return and pulls you in for a hug. Her embrace is always so warm and comforting, even after a long day when her clothes still smell like the morgue. Usually she holds back hugging you when she smells of death, afraid that the smell will somehow taint your feelings about her, but today she doesn't seem to mind. Neither do you. Those scrubs…

 

You find your hands roaming her body of their own free will, reaching around to feel her backside through her pants. You press your lips into the skin on her neck and pull her hips against yours as arousal starts to creep into your system. She moans, just a little bit.

 

“Jane…”

 

“I can't help it,” you whisper, “you're just so…”

 

“Really? This does it for you?”

 

You just nod into her neck as she chuckles.

 

“Well, we can't...not here,” she says.

 

You gasp. “Do you have a designated sex spot in this building? Maura!”

 

“I don't need one, we have a home, and a bed,” she shakes her head. 

 

You pout and she bites her lip as she tries not to laugh at your face. She's still so incredibly beautiful, and she always will be, whether she smells like flowers or garbage or is dressed like a cardboard box. She is yours and she is stunning and you are so glad to have her in the way you always wanted that you will do absolutely anything to keep her happy. 

 

“Fine,” you say, “Later.”

 

And this time she does laugh, because you say it like you're a child not getting what you want, but you don't actually mean it. You're willing to wait because she is worth it. You give her one last slow, reluctant kiss and your noses brush together when you start to pull apart. 

 

“I'll see you at home,” she says.

 

“Bye, baby.”

 

You swagger off back to the elevator, feeling her eyes on you the entire way, only throwing one sly grin over your shoulder at her. She's breathless and blushing and you want to go back and carry her to her office and have your way with her on the couch because damn, those scrubs are just so sexy…

 

But you don't, because she is worth the wait. 


End file.
